Taking Over Me
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: Not only Melanie feels as if she has been taken over by some cruel force of nature. Wanda, Jamie, and Jared all share similar emotions in the sense of a loss of freedom or strenth.


**A/N: This is based off of the song "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence, and goes in chronological order with the happenings in "The Host". Each part will be in a differnet character's point of view. All original ships apply. Thanks to Stormy Snape for the beta job! Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Taking Over Me**

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to believe in you to live_

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me_

She had tried everything to come back alive; to come back at all. She had promised Jamie. After all of that time running, hiding, she had been caught. It was completely unacceptable. And now she was being infested by some disgusting, vile parasite.

She could feel the invisible cage that held her in the deepest recesses of her own mind- trapped; a prisoner. No matter how much she cried, or screamed, or tried to break down the invisible walls, she couldn't. She had been taken over by one of _them_ -the aliens- and it was just too much for her.

She was slowly slipping under, without any idea of when or _if_ she would be able to resurface. All she knew was that she had to stay strong for Jamie. For Jared. For herself- for Melanie Stryder.

_You don't remember me _

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream_

_And dream I do_

Every time she let her eyes flutter shut, a disconcerting dream would surface in her mind's eye without fail. Images of places unknown, incidents before the implantation, familiar faces…

It was he faces that stuck with her. After countless nights, she had subconsciously become acquainted with a young, lean boy who look at her like she was his idol, and tall, wavy haired man who touched her like she was the most precious creature in the whole world. Jamie and Jared- those were their names. Her body's brother, and her lover.

Sleeping was increasingly becoming a chore instead of a pleasure. She was sure that her body, Melanie, was subjecting her to these images. It may not have been a conscious decision on her host's part, but she was slowly eliciting the private memories of her family with her. And with each passing image, each glance, each touch, each sensation, Wanderer was falling more and more under their spell. She would do what she wanted; the mission she hadn't completed. She would go back safely to Jared and Jamie, even if it killed her and Melanie in the process.

At first, she had wished that she had control over her dreams. Now, Wanderer was content with what she saw- a hopeful future.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to believe in you to live_

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me_

No matter what Jared told him, Jamie was positive that Melanie was still out there. Mel was strong, Mel was brave, Mel was determined. She wouldn't abandon them. She just wouldn't. She had made him a promise. And his sister never went back on her promises.

If given the choice, he would waste no time in going out to search for her, but he held back, knowing fully well that Jared wouldn't approve. And what Jared didn't approve of, Mel didn't approve of. It was obvious that those two were made for each other.

Every time he looked in Jared's eyes, he could see Melanie reflected there. Believing that she was still out there was what kept him going each day. Slowly, his sister was taking over his mind. A second didn't go by when he didn't think about her. Too bad he couldn't take action. He was determined to be reunited with her.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

It was a slap in the face -literally- when Jared didn't recognize her beneath Wanderer's soul. It was those damn eyes, the slivers of her soul that leaked out in front of her hazel irises, that made Jared ignorant to her presence. He believed that she was gone. What a stab to the heart it was when he ignored her even though he was just outside the hole to her stone cage. Couldn't he have at least talked her down? Attempted to see if she was still alive within the confines of her own body? Didn't she still exude the same arrogance she always had?

Of course not. Parasites were determined not to stir up trouble. Wanderer was the perfect example of a pacifist, even when she wanted so hard to break out of her shell. It sickened her to her very core.

Jeb was a different matter. She knew that she could trust the crazy old loon to catch on sooner rather than later. She had her suspicions that he was able to see through the façade that the bloody parasite put up- deep down he knew it was her… Mel. He must.

On occasion, Jamie would show her small signs of tenderness. A touch on the hand, a smile, a protective gesture. At times she was so sure that those gestures were for Wanda and not her, but at other times, she could almost swear that they were directed towards her. She was his sister, surely they had some sort of familial physic bond? The look in his eyes when he uttered her name, Mel, made her tear up. He knew her. He still loved her.

She had spent a mass amount of time mourning her love for Jared, she had almost forgotten how forgiving and insightful Jamie could be. She could always trust Jamie.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to believe in you to live_

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Jared knew now that Melanie still lived within the darkest recesses of her mind. And he was determined to get her out. It was frustrating that he could only talk to her through Wanda or when he kissed her- Wanda, that is. It felt so wrong; like he was betraying Mel. But whatever would keep her in contact with him, whatever would bring her to the surface, he was willing to do.

Wanda had lost her once, and there was no way that he was going to let her lose Melanie again. Without her by his side, his life had been solely built around raiding and work, not to mention taking care of Jamie. But now there was the occasional sense of pleasure that rolled through his body. The sight of her, even though inhabited by another, brought joy to his eyes and a small smile to his lips. He didn't know if there was still hope for them being together, what with Wanda being in control, but he knew one thing… While he was alive, O'Shea would not lay one finger on her body.

He would make sure of it.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside_

_That just like you_

_Are taking over_

Every time she caught a glimpse of herself in a reflective surface, or the one of the mirrors on the jeep, she couldn't help but take notice to the state of her appearance. Her face -Mel's face- had appeared to have softened slightly since she had taken over. The crow's feet at the ends of her bright eyes were faint now, and her sun-tanned skin seemed to glow. There were still a few bruises here and there, but they didn't bother her. Not when she smiled. One soft smile on her -Melanie's- lips was enough to brighten up the day. Her smile was he r favorite part about this body. Well, almost.

Her eyes were expressive, but the silver of her soul shining through made them seem all that much darker. Their purpose was dim and the emotions she tried to hard to hide deep inside of her seemed to make their way out whether she wanted them to or not. She was positive that Jared could see how much she, not Mel, loved him. She was also certain that he could foresee what she was planning on doing with her soul. Suicide was such a human thing, but in her case, it seemed like the only option.

Conflicting thoughts raged behind the silvery overcast, but she was captured by human emotion. She had acted as one of them for too long. Wanderer was no longer a soul, no matter how much she used to be.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to believe in you to live_

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me_

She was so beautiful, laying there, just a tiny silver thread in his big hand. Never in his life did Ian think that he could feel such sympathy, such love, for a parasite.

Wanda had changed his entire perspective. Ever since she had come to the caves, he couldn't help but develop feeling for the brave little thing. She didn't stand up for herself, and she was overly passive, but that just made him want to protect her all the more. She was sensitive, but very brave from what he had learned. Personally, he couldn't imagine living all of the different lives that she had. Some of them were so dangerous!

Now, as he looked upon her very essence, he was amazed that something so fragile could have lived through so much.

As he slid her into the cryotank, he knew that he wouldn't leave her side until Jared, Melanie, and Jamie came back with another body for her. Soon, they would be together again. Together forever.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to believe in you to live_

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me_

She may not be strong and fierce anymore, and she may only be deposited in the body of a child, but Wanda still had her emotions. Her love for Jared had followed her into her new, petite body, along with her sisterly bond with Mel, and her protective nature towards Jamie. She was glad that they had not abandoned her like many of her other memories.

Most of all, she was happy that her love for Ian had stayed strong and true.

His kisses were gentle, and his touches were sweet, but nothing made her feel more joy than when he melted her heart with just one glance.

As she stared up into his big blue eyes, Wanda knew that here, in Ian's arms, was where she belonged.


End file.
